


Resolutions

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Harry100's prompt #276: Resolutions.</p>
<p><b>Warnings:</b> Dialogue only.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt #276: Resolutions.
> 
> **Warnings:** Dialogue only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Resolutions

~ 

_Avoid the press._

“Harry, an Order of Merlin’s a huge honour!”

“I know, Hermione, but the press will create a circus. They’ll still give it to me if I don’t go.”

“Snape will be there.”

“…I guess it _is_ an honour.”

_Decide on a job._

“Wait, you’re not joining the Aurors?”

“Haven’t I’ve killed enough people, Ron?”

“I guess. But I thought we’d be Auror partners.”

“We’ll still be friends either way.” 

“True enough.”

“Well _I_ hear Snape’s joining St Mungo’s.”

“Oh?”

“I knew that’d catch your attention, Harry.”

“Wait, what did you say, Hermione?”

“Nothing, Ron. Nothing at all.”

~

_Catch up with friends._

“Why’re you here, Potter?”

“I owe you and your mother. You could’ve turned me over to Voldemort, but you didn’t.” 

“It’s not because Severus lives here now?”

“…I—”

“That’s enough, Draco. Mr-Harry, come into my private rooms.”

“Thanks, Severus.”

“Why _are_ you here?”

“I’d hoped we could be…friends.” 

“Just friends? The way you’ve followed me around, first the Ministry and then St Mungo’s, I thought—”

“You thought right, Severus.”

“….You kissed me!” 

“I know. I _was_ there, after all.” 

“Still a smart arse I see.”

“Is that a problem?”

“Not from where I’m sitting.”

“Good.”

~


End file.
